fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Palace
The Palace is a location. About Persona 5 The Palace is the cognition of an individual with desire strong enough to twist the location in reality where its host expresses his or her innermost desire. Each Palace is inhabited by the Shadow Self of its host, lesser Shadows which fend off intruders and cognitive existences projected by the host. While cognitive existences do not affect their counterparts in reality, because the Shadows still represent the unconsciousness in reality, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts establish the code names for all of their members to avoid identity exposure during their infiltration. To activate access to the Palace, it requires to input the Metaverse Navigator app with four pieces of crucial information by voice: full name of the host, location of the Palace in reality, title of the host and the form the Palace takes. The Palace serves as the main battleground for the Phantom Thieves, as the main dungeons each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Mementos on the other hand is a Palace that represents the entirety of humans. Each Palace also holds a Treasure, the main center of the Palace host's warped innermost desire. Once that Treasure has been obtained, the host of the Palace will feel deep regret for their actions, and confess to their sins, subsequently that Palace will collapse. However, if the host's desires are destroyed by the intruder, that person's mental state will deteriorate in the real world and almost enter the vegetative state. If the host is straight out killed, the one in reality will die as well. This is key to the plan of Goro Akechi, who uses the Palaces and Mementos as a way to safely assassinate his targets. The Phantom Thieves prevent mental deterioration by not killing the host but persuading the Shadow Selves to return to their true selves and confess their crimes. In cases like Yuuki Mishima's Shadow, a sound persuasion alone is enough to reform the host's mind without fighting or taking away the Treasure. Futaba Palace is special that Shadow Futaba does not have full control of her own Palace but loses to the cognition of her deceased mother because the real Futaba has fallen to suicidal impulse due to her regret for her mother's death. Yuki Yuna is a Hero (Microsoft Translation) In that the castle was built by Yuna Yuki our Hero's twisted desires. Have Yuna ' minds is distorted by "gluttony", "Lust", "greed" and "rage", "lazy", "arrogant", and "jealousy" seven deadly sins, born in the Castle and forest of fear. *Yuki Palece: World darkness Marina Yuna sarakedasenai self, fear of discord and others became fully open rules. Particularly increases the rule against gay, possessive anyone and wooing the harem by. *Togo Palece: Togo has out of a halt to runaway world. And forced others to their hobbies, interests, sense and obedience. As images of the heart and incarnates ideal Togo Yuna is kashizuite. *Fuu Palece: Women's power personified. *Itsuki Palece: Idol aspirations embodied the world. Unforgivable thing is their best, stand out other than their own. And bloated than reality is a manifestation of vanity breast bondage wear, parade through the Castle. *Miyoshi Palece: Being recognized by someone. I want to be like. World full of self-love, which Miyoshi took against negative thoughts and remarks are being jailed for supplements. Up dereru for the most easy capture of the Palace. *Washio Palece: Men's forbidden flower garden. Stomping males to put each concept in order to dissolve the highest difficulty cheats. He went stomping tranquillity Yuri wave, trapped in the Palace. Shaking Yuri to and have to wake up to the love of the opposite sex. Yuri doodlebug. Yuki Yuna is a Hero (Google Translation) Yuna Yuki and Hero's castles were built with distorted desires. Yuna's hearts are distorted, the castle is born, the possibility of it becoming the ocean due to seven major causes such as "eroticism", "coloration", "greediness", "anger", "laziness", "arrogance", "jealousy" is there. *Yuki Palece: I can not expose myself for fear of discord with others A world dominated by Yana where Yuna became completely open. Especially for domination · Greed desire to monopolize, everyone willingly marry and build a harem. *Togo Palece: Togo's world has stopped braking on runaway. I forced others to compel my hobbies, tastes, and senses. Togo's ideal Yuna is manifested as an image of the mind and it is futile. *Fuu Palece: Right of girl power. *Itsuki Palece: The world that idol desire embodied. I can not forgive myself to stand out other than myself. The appearance of vanity or breasts are enlarging than reality, wearing a bond and walking inside the castle. *Miyoshi Palece: I want to be recognized by someone. I want you to like it. It is a world full of self-love, and those who took negative thoughts and remarks to Miyoshi are sentenced to supplement. It is easy to capture the palace most, to lose if you lift it up. *Washio Palece: Men's forbidden flower garden. If men stepping on, the degree of difficulty in capturing is the highest because it can cause each concept to disappear. Everyone who steps in is awakened to the waves of Yuri and trapped in the Palace. For capture, you have to wake up to the love of opposite sex with a full of centipedes. Lily of an ants. Trivia Persona 5 The Palace is somewhat similar to the TV World of Persona 4, as each dungeon typically reflects the mentality of the one who created. Examples would include Kamoshida, who views himself as the 'king of the school,' and is reflected by his Palace, which appears to be an old castle, and Yukiko Amagi, who's dungeon was a castle that represented her feelings of being locked away by her own birth. Category:Locations